


A Bet on Shame

by LittleSlutEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Gang Rape, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: When a bet with Jean goes wrong the fantasy of the boys in the 104th comes true and Eren realizes just how cruel the world is.





	A Bet on Shame

Spread out belly up on the floor of the barracks, His legs spread, Jean between them jamming his fingers in and out of Eren’s already gaping hole. 

They like to toy with him, play with him for hours before they finally rape him. Bringing him to the edge again and again until he’s all pliant and sobbing. 

The first time began with a bet. A stupid wager against Jean that he could take him in a fight blindfolded. It ended as well as anyone with a reasonable amount of pride could expect. 

He lost fast.

Being best in hand to hand combat doesn’t get you much when everyone wants you on your knees. Jean forced him down and crowded behind him, pulling Eren’s back flush against his larger chest. 

“Oh look at this.” Jean cooed, “I guess Jeager can’t hold his shit after all” he rolled his hips forward into Eren’s ass. “We never did decide what the winner gets.” 

Eren almost laughed, assuming Jean had to be kidding. There was no way the other guys would him get raped in the middle of the floor. 

“Hey hey!” called Reiner sitting on his bed, legs spread and pulling his pants tight, showing of a bulge that promised an impressive size. “Can’t let you have all the fun Kirschtein, who says you get to fuck him first. I bet I can beat you in a fight. Wanna wager that?”

Jean laughed. Apparently they would. Eren started to struggle than, still blindfolded. “S-seriously Horse-shit stop and let me go, you won now let it go!”

Jean just rolled his hips forward again, harder this time, throwing Eren off balance and onto his hands and knees. “Winner gets a prize you bastard, and as the winner I want my prize to be buried deep in your asshole.” He leaned down to whisper in Eren’s ear, “I think you’ll like it, you seem like a slut.” 

Eren’s breath caught in his throat. 

Armin chuckled, “Don’t break him Jean, we wouldn’t have a reasonable explanation for Shadis.” Armin was trying to be reasonable, but he knew Jean was right. 

“Come hold him down Blondie, I need to get his pants off.” Jean said, assuming if it was Armin than Eren wouldn’t fight back as hard. 

Armin scoffed, “I have no interest in fighting him, if I want to take him I’ll do so later once you’ve fucked all that fire out of him. Let me read for now and have Thomas do it”

Reiner laughed, making a comment on how Armin would probably rather be on the receiving end, but Thomas leapt at the chance, just as hot blooded as the other boys, and soon Eren was striped but for his shirt that was bunching up around his face. He was face down, his bare ass sticking in the air and pretty legs spread, one on each side of Jean’s body. 

“You know we have wanted to do this for a long time” Jean said, as he stuck his fingers in Eren’s mouth, more to shut him up than to get them wet. “We talked about it, taking you like this and fucking you till your nothing. Can’t fight titans when your worth nothing but the cock in your ass or the cum in your hair. Armin thinks it’ll shut you up for a while if all that gusto was pounded out of you.”

Eren made a small noise almost like a whine, Armin had planned this too? His comments weren’t a self preservation tactic? His best friend and the one person he thought he could trust had been making plans to ruin him. 

He screamed when Jean shoved the first finger in, more in shame than pain. But it quickly escalated as Jean didn’t wait for him to get used to it before adding a few more. The spit was drying fast and Eren could feel the slow drag on his walls and the horrifying stretch of four fingers was agony. 

“Please! Please Jean! Stop!” He struggled against Thomas, his hands on Eren’s shoulders and pelvis planted on the back of his head, but it was almost impossible to move. Tears ran fast down his cheeks. “No more! Please don’t add anymore! I get it! I get it please!” 

“What do you get Eren?” Jean asked, sliding in the tip of his thumb. “Because if you think this is some petty feud thing your wrong. I just want to paint your insides white, and it was so easy to beat you!” 

On his and Eren’s shared bed Armin shifted, putting his book down to watch. “Jean” he said softly, almost tempting him, “I wonder if you can fit your whole fist in there, get him bleeding before you add your cock.” Eren let out a wet scream in protest from under Thomas, struggling against this weight. “Let us see his face Thomas,” Armin continued, “I want to look into Eren’s eyes as he looses his pride.” 

Thomas shifted, pulling his hips back over and pulling Eren taught against his front, so Eren’s cheek was pushed into the erection through his pants. Jean pushed from behind him, his fist meeting a dry protest from Eren’s asshole as the spit had evaporated beyond usefulness. 

He stopped pushing for a second when he noticed something, the erection between Eren’s legs. It had softened somewhat since he stopped fingering him so deep, but it was still heavily prominent. 

Jean smiled, absolutely ecstatic. “Thomas help me flip him! I wan’t everyone to see this piece of shits shame.” He continued to talk, calling him names and making threats as they maneuvered Eren, who struggled violently, putting his back to the ground one leg on ether side of Jean while Thomas used his weight to hold down his shoulders. Eren felt even more exposed than he did before. 

Armin stepped down of the bed, standing behind Jean to scan his eyes up Eren’s body. Starting at his erection his gaze traveled up to Eren’s chest where his flushed color was only extenuated by the spastic breathing from his sobs. His face was a disaster, snot and tears ruining his pride as the boy who so often proclaimed how he would save humanity was reduced to nothing on the fingers of his self appointed enemy. 

Armin squatted beside him on the floor, letting his hand run over Eren’s chest and watching how his breath hitched when a finger brushed over his nipple. Armin repeated the action. 

“I figured you would like this.” Armin said, bringing his hand to Eren’s mouth. “Suck on them, and if you bite me I’ll have Reiner take you dry.” Reiner seemed to like this idea but Eren complied, staring up at Armin his eyes wide with betrayal.

“When we discussed it I assumed we could make you cum. Once we got a cock in you at least.” He smiled as Eren gagged on his fingers. Pulling them out of his mouth Armin began to trail down Eren’s chest to roll a nipple in between his fingers. Eren’s breathed hitched, his back unwillingly arching to chase Armin’s fingers to pleasure. “I never thought you would be this into it with only fingers, but what else should I have expected of such a weak little slut. I’m a man who knows when to admit he is wrong.”

Eren’s breath hitched as Jean curled his fingers inside him. Back down to only three Jean was making it his goal to make Eren cum, and he was close. Eren could feel it inside him, though he tried to fight it. The tightness coiling in his stomach that timed with the rising shame in his chest. 

“Come on baby” Jean cooed, adding another finger and stroking his insides, like he had experience. “I know you wanna come. Even Armin knows what a slut you are and how much your ass loves this. Don’t be selfish, were doing all this for you.”

“Don’t call me baby you bastard…AH!” Eren was cut off with an acclimation when Armin leaned down to put his mouth around one of his nipples. The abuse of his tongue rolling the nub into Armin's teeth was to much and Eren was loosing control!

“No no! Please I don’t….! I’m gonna…..! Stop please!” Eren’s words were garbled at this point, barely able to make sentences around the pleasure and shame all that came out of his mouth was a mess of sounds. 

When he came it was hard, his body arching and his mouth open in an ‘O’. He wasn’t able to make a sound but the tight scream that was chopped by his short breaths. Jean finger fucked him through it, hitting his prostate with each thrust of his wrist. The boys surrounding them in there beds cheered when the cum ejaculated all the way to Armin’s hand on Eren’s chest.

Armin stood up almost gracefully, wiping his hand on Eren’s discarded pants with disgust. Eren let relief come over his fucked out face, assuming they would let him go now that Armin was satisfied. “Oh Eren” Armin sighed, smiling softly down at him. “If you think were going to let you off after you came once, when none of us are satisfied, than your more dumb than I thought. I can’t wait to see how hard you cum when Jean gets his cock in you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Visit me on Tumblr at little-slut-eren.tumblr.com


End file.
